Satiate
by definitely-always
Summary: What does our favorite couple do when they find themselves alone at The Old Haunt after hours? Prompt Fill for the Winter '13 Kink Meme. Set late S5, sometimes between "The Lives of Others" and "The Squab and the Quail."


TITLE:Satiate  
AUTHOR: definitely-always  
PAIRING: Caskett  
RATING: M (very M)  
SUMMARY: Prompt Fill for the Winter '13 Kink Meme.. Prompt was "On top of the bar at the Old Haunt." Set late S5, sometimes between "The Lives of Others" and "The Squab and the Quail." This got a little long for a kink meme fill. Sorry! Please take a moment to let me know what you think. :)  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Not for profit. All that stuff.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I need to call it a night before I drink too much again," Lanie said as she slid out of the booth and stood. "There's nothing worse than performing an autopsy when you're hungover."

Kate shuddered at the thought.

Esposito followed Lanie out of the booth, holding her coat for her to slip on. "Wanna share a cab?" he offered, not even attempting to hide his real agenda. But Lanie just laughed and took his hand, pulling him out of the bar behind her as they called out their goodbyes over their shoulders.

Ryan chuckled at his partners' antics, shaking his head slightly. He finished off his beer (the only one he'd indulged in that evening) and leaned back in the booth. "I should call it a night, too," he said. "Get home to Jenny." Even though the couple had been married for a year, they still acted like newlyweds.

Kate grinned and leaned forward, elbows on the tabletop in front of her as she cradled the bottle of imported beer (her third one of the evening). "Still trying to get pregnant?" she asked, more candid from the alcohol.

Ryan returned her grin as he stood. "Not tonight," he said. "But practice makes perfect." He wagged his eyebrows.

Both Kate and Castle chuckled as Ryan made his way outside to hail a cab. "I should lock up," Castle murmured into Kate's ear, nuzzling her neck.

"Isn't that Annie's job?" Kate asked in a low voice, nodding her head towards the lone bartender who was currently wiping down the bartop.

"I'll let her go home early," he said, nudging her side in indication to let him out of the booth. Kate stood, letting him pass her, then watched as he walked to the bar and told the young woman to go ahead and head home for the evening. "I'll be sure you get paid for your entire shift," he added, knowing the girl needed the cash and had another hour left of her shift.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle," Annie said, grabbing her things. "You two have a good evening!"

And then they were alone. Kate took another swig of her beer as Castle locked up after Annie, turning off the neon "OPEN" sign and pulling down and securing the security bars that blocked the door and windows.

The he turned to face his girlfriend, a sly grin on his face.

"What asinine idea has gotten into your head this time?" Kate teased, only half serious.

Castle walked over to her, grabbed the beer from her hands and placed it on the table behind her, then took her hand and led her to the bar. She sat on one of the barstools as he made his way behind the bar, looking for supplies. On the bar in front of her, he placed a bottle of top grade tequila, a bowl of freshly cut limes, and a salt shaker.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "What's all this, Castle?"

"Have you never partaken in body shots, Detective Beckett?" he questioned, a sly grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, when I was in _college_," she informed him.

He just continued to grin as he rejoined her on the opposite side of the bar. He poured two shots of the amber liquid, held out the bowl of lime wedges, and gave her his best puppy dog look. Feeling uninhibited from the alcohol, Kate brushed back her hair, dipped the tips of two fingers into the tequila, and trailed the liquid across her clavicle into the hallow dip. Never taking her eyes off Castle, she grabbed the salt shaker and shook out a generous amount, the tiny crystals sticking to the dampness of the tequila, then popped a lime wedge between her teeth.

Taking it for the invitation she meant it to be, Castle stepped forwards, dipping his head to lick away the salt. He spent much more time sucking against the delicate skin than was strictly necessary, causing Kate to inhale a quick breath. He quickly downed the tequila, then grabbed the lime from between her teeth with his own lips, sucking the sour juices to counteract the bite of the alcohol before chucking the rind on the bar.

Kate immediately pulled him in for a kiss, the taste of the tequila and lime still fresh on his lips and tongue. She pushed against his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the barstool next to her. "My turn," she murmured, picking up the salt shaker. She studied him for a second, trying to decide where to put the salt on his skin.

Grinning, she stepped forward and began to unbutton his dark blue shirt, pouting slightly when she noticed the v-neck undershirt he wore beneath it. She'd forgotten that little detail. Sighing in exasperation, she looked up at him. "Take them off," she demanded.

Castle didn't need to be told twice. His dress shirt came off first, Kate taking it from him to set aside a few stools down while he stripped of the undershirt. Kate acted immediately, leaning forward to lathe his pectoral muscle, just above his small nipple. She added the salt and made sure he had a lime wedge, then sucked up the salt, making sure that her tongue brushed across his nipple. Castle grunted, his hands bracketing her slim hips.

Kate pulled back and downed the shot, then grabbed the lime from his mouth, sucking hard. Castle reached out and grabbed the rind, tossing it aside as he attacked her mouth with his own, swallowing her hum of pleasure as their tongues tangled. Hands still on her hips, he turned them so that her back was to the bar, then lifted her to sit atop the structure, all the while never allowing their lips to part.

Kate's hands were far from immobile; she threaded the fingers of one hand through the short hair at the nape of his neck, her other reaching around him to run over the muscled planes of his back.

Castle broke the kiss and poured another shot of tequila. "Where should I put this one?" he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and kissed him quickly. "Wherever you want," she said against his lips.

Castle got a devilish look on his face as he unbuttoned her pale blue silky shirt, revealing the lacy white bra underneath. "Should I choose here?" he asked, running his fingertips across the swell of her breast, just above the edge of her bra. She leaned back on the bar, her hands behind her, palms flat on the cool, polished wood.

"Anywhere you want," she reiterated.

Castle hummed, moving his fingers across her smooth skin to the circular scar between her breasts. "Here?" he murmured, watching his fingers as they felt the slightly raised skin. He couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to the puckered flesh.

Just as quickly, the tender moment was gone and the game was back on. "Or how about here?" His fingertips moved over her stomach, brushing down over her navel. Kate sucked in a quick breath at the slight tickle sensation. "Stop teasing and pick a spot already," she groaned out.

"Someone is impatient," he said.

She glared at him. Her glare turned into a look of surprise (but not displeasure) when he moved his hands to the button of her jeans. He deftly flicked them open, then pulled the zipper down. "Help me," he said as he began to tug the tight fabric over her hips.

Kate lifted her hips, bracing herself on her hands, allowing him to slide the denim down her thighs. Once past her hips, Kate let herself fall back to the bar, the coolness of the polished wood beneath her causing her to shiver in delight at the illicitness of what they were about to do. Kate was actually surprised it had taken him this long into their relationship to try and seduce her at The Old Haunt.

Castle worked her skinny jeans down as far as he could before he met the resistance of her heeled ankle boots. He made quick work of both boots, letting them fall carelessly to the floor, the sound echoing around them in the empty bar. Neither one paid any attention.

He finished divesting her of her jeans, letting them hang over a nearby stool.

Castle grabbed the salt and moved to sit on the stool right in front of her, putting him eye-level with her long, trim thighs. He urged her legs to part, inhaling deeply the hardy scent of her arousal already creating a damp patch on the crotch of the lacy white boyshorts that matched her bra.

He let his lips trail across the inside of her knee, leaving behind a scorching dampness. Kate couldn't resist the urge to thread her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as he kissed and licked further and further up her inner thigh. He focused his efforts on wetting the skin just shy of the place where her leg and torso met. He pulled back slightly and tipped the salt shaker, coating the delicate skin.

Kate grabbed a lime and braced herself, but it was no use. As soon as he latched onto the overly sensitive skin, she cried out, hips lifting of their own accord. Castle quickly downed the tequila and reached for the lime.

Once finished with the lime, he kissed her hard as he reached down and hooked his thumbs in her panties and pushed them downwards. Kate lifted her hips once more and he pulled them all the way off. She was now completely naked from the waist down. The biting cold of the bartop reminded her of exactly where they were, that knowledge only serving to fuel her arousal.

Castle didn't waste a single second. As soon as her legs were free of the delicate lace, he lifted her thighs to rest on his shoulders and dipped his head down to her center, eager to taste her.

"Oh, fuck, Castle," Kate groaned out as he slid his talented tongue along her slit, teasing along her opening, then moving to circle her clit. Her head fell back, eyes closed as she tried, and failed, to keep her hips still. Her heels pressing into his back, she angled her hips forward in an effort to get even closer.

Castle reached up and pressed one strong hand against her flat abdomen, holding her still. He brought his other hand up to run along her slit as his tongue concentrated on her clit. He teased her opening with two fingers, just barely allowing the tips to enter her. He loved teasing her, almost as much as he loved how wet she got for him.

Kate grunted in frustration. "Stop teasing," she groaned. "Please."

Castle took mercy on her, thrusting the two fingers into her soaked core. Kate cried out, already feeling the first flutterings of an oncoming orgasm. "Oh god, Castle!" she moaned when he began to move his fingers in an out, his tongue never ceasing its torment on her clit.

He hummed against her, sending tiny but effective vibrations to her clit and she felt her thighs begin to tighten.

"Oh, god, I'm so close," she groaned, gripping the edge of the bartop, knuckles turning white with the strain. "Please, Castle, don't stop. Don't stop."

He rapidly flicked his tongue over her and increased the tempo of his thrusts, his entire hand now covered in her wetness. He kept up his efforts until Kate cried out, her thighs trapping his head in place, her inner walls spasming around his fingers as she came hard against his mouth, calling out his name again and again. Finally, her entire body went lax, her thighs releasing his head. He kissed his way up her torso, over her quivering stomach and between her rapidly rising and falling breasts, until he could capture her lips with his own.

Kate, still reeling from her orgasm, could do nothing but groan at the taste of her own arousal on his lips and tongue as he kissed her. Soon, her hands were smoothing down his chest towards his belt. She unbuckled it and worked on the fastening, hands fumbling a bit before managing to get it undone. Castle took over then, pushing her hands aside and unzipping the fly and pushing them and his boxers down, uncaring that his ridiculously expensive, perfectly tailored pants were now in a heap on the floor of his bar. All he could think about was getting inside Kate.

Breaking their kiss, Castle shoved aside the body shot makings, then hefted himself onto the bartop next to her. Kate, having shed her blouse and bra and instinctively knowing his intentions, shifted with him while he laid lengthwise on the bartop, bracing himself on his elbows as she moved to straddle him. He recaptured her lips just as she lined them up and sank down onto him. They both groaned in pleasure. No matter how many times they had sex, he'd never get used to the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, gripping him like a slick, pulsing vice. And she'd never get used to the feeling of being so full and complete. Never had it been like this for either of them.

Kate immediately began rocking on him, hips perfectly timed with his upwards thrusts.

Castle grunted, realizing this was going to be embarrassingly quick. His earlier attention to her had caused his arousal level to skyrocket. "Fuck, Kate, you feel so good. I'm not going to last much longer," he warned, burying his face in her neck.

"Me, neither," Kate responded. She snaked one hand between them, allowing her finger to circle her clit with a well-practiced pressure. Within a few strokes, she was coming again, even strong than before, her inner muscles gripping him even tighter. The rhythmic pulsing and illicit sounds coming from her pushed him over the edge. His hips shot upwards on one last hard thrust and then he was spilling inside her, groaning out her name over and over into her neck.

Kate relaxed against him, utterly spent, breathing ragged and uneven. Castle fell backwards, fully lying back and cradling her in his arms.

After a few moments, and after managing to catch his breath, he reached up and pushed back sweat-dampened strand hair from her forehead and wrapped his hand around the beck of her neck. "If I'd known all it would take is a few body shots to get you to put out at the bar, I'd have brought out the tequila a long time ago."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm surprised it took you this long to try and get me naked here," she said.

"I know, I must be losing my touch," he added.

Kate chuckled and lifted her torso to look down at him. "Trust me, your touch needs no improvements."

"Oh? You sure you don't want to more thoroughly test that hypothesis?"

"Round two, it is," Kate agreed, kissing him with renewed vigor.

It was going to be a long, pleasurable night for the both of them. Good thing Kate had the following day off.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Caskett/non-femslash smut fic. How'd I do for my first time? :p**


End file.
